


The Gem Stone

by Kurisutori618



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: I decide to read in my old fandom edits and got inspired, I'll go away now, Im too invested in this relationship, i ran out of ideas, the dinner scene, the ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: Deleted scene at the dinner on the ship scene.





	The Gem Stone

If the Doctor had it his way, it would be just as all of the rest of the days he spent with River, surrounded by the perfect music, food, adventure and intrigue to make her laugh, smile and gaze at him like he was amazingly handsome and charming in her eyes even on a dangerous mission.

But not this time.

This time River didn’t see him like that at all. There was no recognition whatsoever. Not her Doctor. Not her husband. Not her anything.

Just a stranger along the way.

xxx

“After all this, do you have someone to go back to?” River asked him, drawing his attention back to the present. He was just recalling himself earlier, just minding his own business in his Tardis, in a random little town, that happen to snow down on the eve of Christmas. It was only then that fate chose to have a change of heart and decide to lead him back to River, his wonderful wife and other half. And now he let her drag him into a cruise ship restaurant in wait of the mysterious buyer of the Halassi Diamond in her definite ex husband’s skull in the duffle bag under the cloth table.

“What makes you think I have someone?” he asked curiously making River chuckle at him in amusement, “You think I could miss that charming little ring you got there?” nodding to his left hand, “Tell me” she smiled at him, ” Whose that lucky lady in your life?”

The Doctor caressed his green gem ring briefly in instinct that it was indeed still there, but uncomfortable to talk about it. Emotions. Silly things. 

When the Doctor first regenerated into this face, he didn’t really think clearly what wearing the ring meant. It was just an accessory, new style, new self, until he would begin to know who the ring really was for.

“You really don’t know?” he asked silently hoping it won’t take long till she saw who he is, refusing to believe that River could be this naive, she knew everything about him, why not now?

He must of be staring at her too deeply as River broke eye contact to reach for her champagne glass on the table “Do I know them?” she asked softly taking a sip and brushing a loose golden curl behind her ear.

The Doctor’s heart sank a little.

“Better than anyone else” he said in a fond tone in his voice, clasping his hands together and lips to his thumbs to prevent himself from saying anything else, he didn’t want to push the issue and chose to look away from hers just so he could collect himself in his head, vowing not to give up on making River realise what she will always be to him.

River frowned slightly at his words and wondered who it could possibly be in her life to be this surgeon's other half, his attitude may need a bit of work, but he was quite endearing when he wants to be, in his own way. As she looked at him, it made her appreciate his profile more as he looked at the other dining people around them.

What a strange and intriguing man River thought, I never fail to pick the interesting ones, admiring him as her surgeon was in his own head.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from my own dumb fandom heart edit on deviantart XD heres a link  
> https://puffu316.deviantart.com/art/AU-Do-I-know-Them-584614775


End file.
